Helix of Darkness Part 2
'Helix of Darkness' Part 2 is the second episode of Ben 10 X. It airs on Cartoon Network on, 17th November 2013. 'Plot' Malware gets ressurected and says, "It's good to be back", but then he looks around and sees the Dark Helix, the Forever Queen, Samurai and Ninja and gets confused. But then the Forever Queen says that Malware is the most powerfull weapon in the entire universe, and for that she needs his help to destroy all the Aliens located on Earth. After hearing that, Malware laughs and rejects the offer saying that he is going to destroy every Alien Species on Earth by himself and by conquering the Planet Earth. Forever Queen gets angry and order her soldiers to attack Malware, so Samurai and Ninja strike Malware with their knifes and swords. Malware is easily defeated, so the Forever Queen says that it was a mistake so she prepares her sword and tries to make the final attack on Malware, but he absorbs the sword and cuts the Forever Samurai in two parts. The Forever Queen gets scared and then she begs Malware to forgive her, but Malware disagreeds but then the Forever Ninja kicks Malware in the back. Malware gets angry and shoots red energy againts the Forever Ninja that gets vaporized. The Forever Queen tries to escape, but then the wall of the warehouse breaks and a Plumber Tank appears with Rook, Magister Tennyson and Magister Patteliday who get confused and shocked by seeing Malware, but then they order that the Forever Queen and Malware stand down. Malware laughs and starts shooting at the Plumbers, while the Forever Queen manages to escape. The Plumbers fight back, and Rook sees Ben inside the Dark Helix so re rans for it and then save him. Ben wakes and sees the Plumbers fighting the new upgraded Malware. Ben gets angry and quickly transforms into Feedback that blasts Malware from the back, so the Plumbers throw gravity bombs that put Malware in the middle of the air. "Ben Tennyson" says Malware that laughs, and then Feedback gets closer to the gravity center and says, "How are you still alive?". But then Malware destroys the gravity center and scratch Feedback's Omnitrix Chest, that causes a blast on Feedback's chest that turns into normal. Rook gets worried about his friend, but then Malware escapes, so Magister Patteliday goes to the Plumber Tank and starts to follow him, while Grandpa Max and Rook are seeing if Ben is all right. And in the middle of the Undertown, the Plumber Tank fires at Malware that absorbs the missiles and throw them back, hiting the Tank that explodes, but still the Magister Patteliday manages to escape. So Rook, Max and Ben as Frankenstrike arrives and punches Malware in the face, but Malware strikes by kicking him in the head, so Ben (Frankenstrike) grabs his arm, but then he turns back to normal, so Ben transforms into Portaler. Ben gets confused by becoming Portaler but then he rolls out and hits Malware's chest. So Malware tries to cath him and when he does he gets shooted by Rook's and Max's Proto-Tools. Malware gets angry and throws a mobile alien shop against them, and with the other hand he grabs Portaler and squeezes him, which makes Portaler transforms into Hetablast and then Upgrade. So Ben as Upgrade punches Malware in the face, but still Malware tries to absorb Upgrade, but Upgrade punches him in the face and then he tries to absorb him too, so they create a big explosion. Then Malware and Ben in his human form are layed back in the ground, so Rook and the other go check them, but Malware gets teleported to a space ship, and inside that ship, they're three shadow figures that tell him that he is the new horseman of the Apocalypse Death, and Malware gets confused but then he smiles. And the shadow figures reveal to be the Gar Red Wind, Attea and Voratia Rumbletum that are the other three Horseman of the Apocalypse: WAR / 'FAMINE '/ 'PESTILENCE. Later, Ben and Rook are at the Mr. Smoothy drinking juice, and they talk about Malware, and then Ben says, "Malware is going to be defeated, BEN TENNYSON Style" and smiles with Rook at his side. Major Events *'Portaler 'makes his debut; *'Malware '''joins the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse.' 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson; *Rook Blonko; *Undertown's Aliens; '''Four Horseman of the Apocalypse:' *Attea''' (PESTILANCE);' *Voratia Rumbletum' (FAMINE);' *Gar Red Wind ''(WAR).' '''Plumbers': *Magister Tennyson; *Magister Patteliday; 'Aliens' *Feedback; *Frankenstrike; *Portaler; *Heatblast; *Upgrade. 'Villains' *Malware; Forever Knights: *Forever Queen *Forever Samurai & Ninja Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes